Oliver takes a stand
by irgroomer
Summary: Oliver takes Eve's advice and professes his love to Amelie. Sequel to Dating advice. Rated M for continuity.


Oliver paced back and forth in his office. Eve had just left after giving him some advice. _"First you have to look at it objectively; are you in love, or in love with the idea? Second, be yourself. No one can change who you really are. Third, if it feels right, don't give up. Lastly, don't listen to anyone telling you it's wrong. It's your life." _Oliver growled and ran a hand through his hair. Eve made is sound so easy. He plopped into his chair rather ungracefully. _'Am I in love?' _He growled and nodded, _'Be myself?' _Would that work? He shrugged. _'Don't give up.' _His eyes flashed red for a split second, "I never give up." He growled. _'Don't listen to anyone else.' _ He sighed, _'No one but Amelie.'_ After a few minutes of composing himself he stood and left the office, taking the tunnels to the founder's building. He made his way to Amelie's office and paused at the door. As he expected, she knew he was there without him making a sound, "Enter." She called. Oliver stepped inside and waited to be told to sit. She was, as usual, signing documents and treaties. After a good five minute wait, she set aside her pen and addressed him, "What can I do for you Oliver?" He noticed she hadn't invited him to sit; no matter, he would stand. During his wait he had come up with what to say to her. He would get straight to the point, "Amelie, I love you. I thought I was just here waiting for you to weaken, so that I could take over your place as founder, but I came to realize I was simply looking for a reason to be close to you. We are enemies, but I wish for that to change. I won't give up on you and I don't care what anyone else thinks." Amelie waited patiently, staring at him with her usual mask of cold indifference. When he stopped speaking she inclined her head slightly, "Are you finished?" Oliver nodded and waited on edge to see how she would react. To his utter surprise, she smiled. "I'm glad you told me this. I've waited to hear those words for so long. I…love you too Oliver." He was stunned; this couldn't be real. There was no way Amelie could feel the same way as him, not to mention she had smiled at him. After a pause the cold indifference returned, "But it is not possible. Our positions are much too precarious to be spoiled by something so frivolous as love, you know that Oliver." Oliver's chest felt heavy, then a calm came over him. "I will make this work Amelie. I'll make _us_ work." Amelie's eyes held a ghost of sadness, "Sweet of you to say, but it won't work." He glared at her, "Why exactly will it not work? Tell me the reasons." Amelie leaned back in her chair wearily and sighed; a very un-Amelie-like gesture, "Oliver…two cannot hold a throne this precarious." Oliver slammed a fist down on the desk, causing a jar of pens to rattle, "Damnit Amelie, I don't want your bloody throne! I want _you_! I could care less about this damned town and these people who want nothing more than a figurehead!" Amelie sat unfazed, "My decision remains the same." Oliver growled and was ashamed to feel the threat of tears. His voice remained clear, steady and almost menacing, "I _will_ have you. I _won't_ give up Amelie; that is a promise." Oliver marched out of the office dramatically before he did something as ungraceful as let a tear escape. He rushed to his home hidden on the edge of founder square via the tunnels. It was nearing evening, but was still too bright to be traipsing about in his coffee shop clothes. Oliver took a long scalding shower as he came up with a plan to win over Amelie. When he emerged, amid a cloud of steam, a towel wrapped around his hips, he was startled to find Amelie herself sitting primly on his bed. She eyed him coolly, though the path her eyes blazed down his wet torso felt hotter than the shower. "Amelie-" Oliver whispered, but was cut off with a sharp gesture from Amelie. "Why are you pressing this matter? I refused you." Oliver tried to decipher her mood, but only found her ice-cold. _'It must be an act. It has to be.'_ "Because I _love_ you Amelie. How hard is that to understand?" He saw her stiffen, "Prove it." He narrowed his eyes, "And how would you like me to prove it to you?" Her eyes never moved from his, "Leave." His stomach dropped and she continued, "I want you to leave my town." Her voice remained frosty, "Never return." Oliver felt as though a band were being tightened around his chest; he had no need to breathe, but it felt as though he needed more air than what was in the room. They were at a stalemate, both frozen on a precipice that was going to either rip them to shreds, or would miraculously slide them into safety unharmed. Oliver began trembling as the thought of life without Amelie permeated his muddled brain. She was shocked to see a tear streak down his cheek. He stepped close to her and knelt, taking her hand and kissing it gently, "If that is what will make you happy." Oliver silently rose and dressed in a pair of black leather pants, and a simple black tee. He then slipped on a pair of heavy black boots, a leather trench coat, a black, wide-brimmed hat, and finally put on a pair of gloves. He stared at her longingly for a moment, the pair complete opposites; where Oliver was shrouded in black from head to toe, Amelie was swathed in white. Another tear slipped down his cheek and he left. Amelie sat there stunned as an odd feeling overcame her, something she was all too familiar with when Sam had died; pain. She shuddered from the sick feeling that washed over her; he was really gone. She curled up on his bed and wept, staining her pale beauty with tears and puffy eyes. If anyone were to see her now, they would be appalled. Her heart felt like it was breaking as she let out a keening wail. After a good thirty-minute bawl, she slipped off into an exhausted sleep. The next night Amelie was seemingly back to herself, but most of the citizens could tell something was wrong; she seemed even colder than usual. Eve sighed; she had pieced together what had happened and made a visit to Amelie. Michael offered to come with her, but she said it was a private matter and she needed to do this alone. Eve had told no one about her little meeting with Oliver, so Michael was even out of the loop. After nearly an hour, she was admitted into the founder's office. She found her standing by a window gazing off into space. Eve shuffled her feet by the door and said softly, "Oliver told me…about his feelings for you. Would you…like to talk?" Amelie showed no sign she had heard her, so she walked a little further into the room and continued speaking, "He told me nothing exact though. I figured everything out myself. He asked me how I can love Michael so openly in the face of all this disapproval and outright hatred." She settled into a chair, focusing her attention on a stack of documents, "I told him that he needed to be himself and to not give up. You should do the same." Amelie turned her head slightly to catch a look at Eve sitting near her desk, "Who are you to tell me what to do." It should have been a question, but Amelie gave it as a command. Eve laughed, and finally looked at the founder, "Me? I'm just the nosy little goth, sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. You need to take another look at yourself; you're miserable. It's clear to everyone in this town if they care to look." Eve continued in a soft tone, "What good is eternity if you aren't allowed to love? I'd hate to be separated from Michael at all, but you're doing it for the town. Think about my words, _why does it matter that you are in love_? _Why _does it matter?" After a moment of silence Eve rose and headed for the door. Amelie's voice stopped her before she even touched the handle, "Why do you care about me? After everything I've done?" Eve sighed and turned her head, "Maybe I'm angling for a little more lenience with my own relationship…or maybe I just though you could use a friend. Everyone needs one every once in a while, even if you happen to be the ice queen." Eve quietly let herself out while Amelie stood there pondering. Finally a smile broke out on her face and she picked up her phone, "Find me Oliver immediately." It took four days of constant searching, but Oliver was finally located. He was living on the outskirts of the town, as far as he could without stepping over the border. Since he was never officially released from the town, he couldn't leave, but he stayed hidden in a long-forgotten cave underground. He was rather disoriented when he was dragged unceremoniously back to the founders square and into Amelie's office. He stiffened when he saw her, and then sucked in a surprised breath when she hugged him. His arms automatically wrapped around her tiny frame and a deep sigh rippled out of his tight chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his chest. Oliver tilted her head back and looked deep into her eyes. A smile slowly replaced his usual scowl and he laughed in relief, and then he kissed her. Oliver was concerned to see tears streaming down her face. She tried to hide them but he tilted her head and kissed them away instead. Finally when she quieted he kissed her head, "What made you change your mind?" Amelie laughed shortly, "Apparently a little bird spoke to the both of us." Oliver's smile reached his eyes, "Then I suppose we both owe her a large debt." Oliver kissed Amelie again and this time they could both feel the love radiate resplendently in the confines of the large office.


End file.
